


Start of something new

by RushiStellar



Series: NayuRen week 2020 [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Feelings Realization, M/M, Touch, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Nayuta who doesn't know what is love and Ren who was surrounded with it due to his family and now his friends, what will happen when they both realize a feelings that is new to them?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Nanahoshi Ren, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Confession and touch
> 
> It is a long one...  
> title looks like that song title from HSM..

Nayuta is currently looking at the movie trailer being played on the wide TV screen at the center of the city, it is a love story. Two people that was being separated by tragedy, but then, fate brought them together again. Nayuta can’t understand this type of thing, as all his life he don’t know how to love, or what it is being loved by someone. He knows that his mother might loved him, but he really can’t see it, all she did is apologized, he never heard that special words coming from her. What is it to be loved, what is it to fall in love, how it feels when someone touch you, hug you? Those are the questions Nayuta is currently thinking of. But then, he shrugged it, he continue to be cold, someone that can’t be easily approach. He closed himself, build walls around him, but then, he didn’t expect that someone will be able to destroy those, someone will be able to move his unmoving heart, he didn’t expect it. 

At the other side of the city, Ren is also watching the same movie trailer, he really love to see someone being reunited, someone being loved. He knows how it feels to be loved by someone, as his parents always make him feel it. They always hug him, smile at him, and always tell him that magical words-I love you. He might not have friends but still his family never fail to make him feel how important he is. And now, having Argonavis, a band and friends he can loved. It feels that his world expanded, and now he can be the one to send loves and smiles to the people around him. He never judge someone, he tries to understand them in his own way. He believes that not all the people are bad, they are just having a different thinking from the others. And now, the person he admires before, become part of his life now, someone he really look up to, someone he wants to follow, someone that he wants to be in the same stage, and someone that got a special place in his heart. 

Ren who wants to be much closer to Nayuta, and Nayuta who can’t understand why Ren is becoming someone that he can’t take his eyes off. Two people, one who knows love and one who doesn’t. 

\----- 

Ren stretched his arms after the professor ended the class, he turn to look at Nayuta who just finished taking notes, and now starting to pack his things, Ren did the same thing. 

“Nayuta-kun, let’s have lunch at the cafeteria! And then, we can review this book there after.” Ren asked Nayuta. Nayuta take a look at him, seeing those eyes of Ren. 

“Tch. Find a table that is at the corner.” Nayuta replied, and as he get up someone went to their table. 

“Ahm, Asahi-kun, will you have a minute to talk?” One of the girl classmates asked Nayuta, which surprised both him and Ren, Ren saw another girl behind her looks like she wants to tell something. 

“What?” Nayuta asked with a hint of irritation. 

“Well, she wants to tell you something important, just 5 minutes of our time!” THe girl begged him. 

Nayuta will decline them but then Ren speak up. “Nayuta-kun, why don’t you at least listen? I’ll wait at the cafeteria to find a table.” Ren thought that this might be a way for Nayuta to at least open up to other people. 

“Hah?!” Nayuta look at Ren, and he saw that Ren is begging him to listen to them. “Tch. 5 minutes.” 

The girl from behind looks happy, and then, she and Nayuta left the room. 

“Nanahoshi-kun, let’s follow them.” The other girl dragged Ren and both of them hide at the corner, as Nayuta and the girl is at the staircase. 

“I don’t think we should eavesdrop to them.” Ren whispered to the girl. 

“Shh! It’s fine. I told her that at least confess to Asahi even if he decline her, at least she told him her feelings.” 

Ren was frozen for a second. _Confess?_ Is that like the one he saw on movies? Like saying that you love the other person. He slowly went to look at where Nayuta is, Ren felt something and a question formed inside his mind, what if Nayuta accepts her? Ren felt that his chest tightens and it hurts. 

“Ahm, Asahi-kun, I really do admire you. I like you so much.” The girl in front of Nayuta confess to him. Ren chest hurts, he suddenly touch it, _Reject her, Nayuta-kun._ When Ren realized what he just thought, he immediately walk away from that scene. 

“Oi, Nanahoshi-kun!” The other girl tried to catch Ren. 

“I’m sorry, I need to get to the cafeteria, and find some table.” Ren said and he continue to run towards the cafeteria. 

\----- 

Ren got the table and quietly seated on it as he waits for Nayuta, he was in deep thought, why did he want Nayuta to reject her? Why does it hurt when someone admire Nayuta and like him? As Ren thought about this, Nayuta came and take a seat in front of him. 

“Nanahoshi. Did you order already?” Nayuta asked Ren as he put down his things, but he didn’t get a response, Nayuta take a look at Ren, and raised an eyebrow when he saw the troubled look on Ren’s face. “Oi. Nanahoshi!” Nayuta called out Ren once again this cause Ren to finally look at him. 

“Ah, Nayuta-kun, I’m sorry I am just thinking about something..” Ren replied as he tried to fix himself. 

“Thinking? About what?” Nayuta frowned at Ren, what is this guy thinking about that he didn’t notice him? 

“Nothing! Don’t mind it. Why don’t I order the food, I get your coffee!” Ren volunteer and immediately went to the counter. 

\---- 

At the other side, the two girls walk back to the classroom. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes! Even thought Asahi-kun rejected me, but I’m happy!” 

“I don’t understand you at all.” 

“Well, I didn’t know that he might have someone special.” 

_“Ahm, Asahi-kun, I really do admire you. I like you so much.” She confessed to Nayuta, as she look up she notice a frown on his face._

_“Tch. So you just call me out just for that?” Nayuta asked her, she notice some irritation on his voice so it cause her to look around._

_“I’m sorry! It’s just I need to tell you this or else I can’t sleep!” She yelled as she closed his eyes, waiting for a reply of rejection from Nayuta._

_“Whatever. I don’t have time for this. So I can’t.” Nayuta said looking directly at her._

_“That’s fine. Well, it is good that I was able to let it out of my chest. Thank you for listening.” she bow dow and when she start to walk, Nayuta call her out._

_“Oi! How can you tell you like the other person?” Nayuta asked, which cause her to be surprised._

_“Well, you see, they are the only thing you think about, when you like close your eyes it seems that they are still there. And you can feel in your heart and mind that this person is important.” She explained but she starts to get embarrassed at the same time, what the hell is she saying to Nayuta?_

_Nayuta sighed, and he turn around and starts to walk away. “Wait! Do you might have someone special?” The girl asked Nayuta as she caught up to him, Nayuta glared at her, but she knows this type of person as she reads manga. “I don’t!” Nayuta immediately walk away as she watches him. “So he is a tsundere.” She said since she notice Nayuta’s ears went red when she asked about someone he might like._

“I know even if he didn’t say it, I know he has someone special.” The girl said as she smiled, and the other look at him in confusion. 

\------ 

Nayuta is currently thinking about what that girl told him, at that time the face he saw was Nanahoshi Ren, his smile, his bright purple eyes. Why does this person keeps popping up on his head? He take a look at the person in front of him, head on the table, snoring softly. Nayuta slowly touch a small strand of his blue fluffy hair as he watches him. 

“How can you just sleep peacefully on someone’s house?” Nayuta whispered as he continue to watch Ren. Ren begged him to tutor him and him not being able to say no to Ren’s pleading eye, agreed, but the person he needs to tutor is now sleeping after they check some papers. 

Nayuta think about how he feels about Ren. Yes, Ren did move his heart, Ren is someone he didn’t expect that will understand him. There are times when Ren can be annoying due to his non stop talking when they are together, but didn’t really dislike it, he can’t admit it, but he likes how Ren’s talking voice is so warm, how his singing voice take him to another world. Nayuta don’t know what to feel about Ren, it is a new feeling, a foreign one for Nayuta. As Nayuta fully touch Ren’s hair with his hand, he lightly pat it, running his fingers on it. _So someone can have a soft hair like this._ Nayuta thought, and with him continuing to touch Ren’s hair, Ren lightly move, which cause Nayuta to move his hand away, Ren lifted his eyes, and as he blinked, Nayuta can’t help but stare at him. 

“Eh, Nayuta-kun?” Ren called out and then, his eyes went wide. “Did I fall asleep? Oh no, I’m sorry, Nayuta-kun!” Ren apologized and then, went to check out the papers lying on the table. 

“Tch. We can continue this another day.” Nayuta said as he get up and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. 

“Eh? You will still teach me?” Ren asked as he follow Nayuta. 

Nayuta sighed and took a sip from his cup before he answered. “You will keep asking for it anyway. And it’s getting late, you need to go home too.” 

Ren checked out the time, “Right! I need to be home by now.” Ren said and he immediately took his thing and put it all on his bag. 

As Ren went to the door after he put on his shoes, he noticed Nayuta put on his shoes too. “Nayuta-kun, are you going outside too?” 

“Hah? I will walk you to the station, idiot. Or I will be killed by your bandmates.” Nayuta said and went to the door to open it. Ren froze as he look at Nayuta. “What? Do you want to go home or not?” Nayuta look at him as he waits on the door. 

“Yes! Thank you, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said as they both went outside and walk towards to the station. 

“Thank you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren thanked Nayuta again once they arrived at the station. Ren smiled but noticed that Nayuta just stares at him, brows furrowed. “Something wrong, Nayuta-kun?” 

Nayuta sighed, “Tch. Nothing. Go on.” Ren nod and immediately went to inside, he turn to look at Nayuta one more time, he’s still there watching him walk inside. 

As Ren ride the train, he think about the dream he had earlier, it is someplace with lots of flowers. Ren stood up in the middle as wind blows, he noticed a person in front of him, he can’t tell who it is due to the sunlight blocking his face, this person suddenly put his hand on Ren’s hair and gently pat it. Ren felt good, the touch is so warm, he felt something with it, love? He knows that touch, as his mother will do that when he was young even until college before we went to Tokyo, but it is something more, something beyond the love he felt from his parents. And when Ren woke up, he first saw Nayuta’s face and it looks different, something is on his face that Ren can’t really explain. 

“I’m home.” Ren announced, he saw Wataru and Yuto watching some movie at the living room. “Oh, that movie.” 

“Oh, welcome home, Ren. What, you saw this movie?” Wataru greeted and asked him. 

“I just saw the trailer one time.” Ren replied. 

“Oh, you should try to watch this, it’s good.” Yuto said and continue to eat the popcorn and went back to the TV screen to watch. 

Ren look at the screen too, it is when the heroine is thinking about her feelings about the main. She watch as someone tried to confess to the main. _Eh, why does it feel familiar?_ Ren thought, he remember that time when a girl confessed to Nayuta, Ren wasn’t able to ask Nayuta the outcome, bu as he see that the girl didn’t went close to Nayuta, Ren realized that he rejected her. 

Ren continue to watch the movie, it is now on that part where the girl realized that she really love the main, he is the only person she can think about, the only person she didn’t want to let go. 

“If you don’t want anyone to take him, you should confess already! Why does she make it hard?” Wataru commented. 

“Shh, Wataru, it’s just a movie.” Yuto tried to calm him down. 

“But, it’s stupid, if you really love the person don’t be too hard to yourself, confess even if you didn’t know what the outcome will be.” Wataru added. 

Ren look at Wataru as he heard his comments, he suddenly realized something and immediately run towards his room. 

“Hmm, Ren? Is something wrong with him?” Wataru said as he look to where Ren go. 

“Number 2 maybe.” Yuto replied. Wataru glared at him. “What! Just watch the movie, okay?” 

Ren take a hold of his chest, after all the things he heard, it became clear now. Why is Nayuta so important to him, why he wants Nayuta to reject her, why Nayuta is the one he can think of lately. The kind of love Ren have for Nayuta is not the same as what he have with his parents or friends, it is something more, the love that he saw between his father and mother, romantic one. 

Ren put his hands on his face as sit on his bed. “How will I tell this to Nayuta-kun?” For the first time, Ren is afraid to face Nayuta, but he also wants to see him, to hold him. Ren wish that he can have that same confidence as that girl who confess to Nayuta. 

Ren woke up from his phone vibrating, he wasn’t able to sleep at all last time with all those thinking he did, good thing it is the weekend. As Ren check out who message him, his eyes went wide and he sat up, he immediately opened it. 

_Nayuta: Meet me at Tokyo Tower. 6pm._

“Eh?” Ren checked the phone and it shows 12nn, he still have 6 hours to prepare himself and ready to meet Nayuta. 

_Ren: Sure! I’ll be there._ Ren replied. How long did he sleep and he woke up at lunch time. 

Ren immediately went to wash his face and went downstairs, he noticed a food with a cover on the table and a note. 

_You look like you’re tired, so I didn’t wake you, it’s the weekend so take some rest and eat this food. - Wataru. P.S. Check the instructions first before you use the microwave._

Ren smiled and went to eat the food. He checked out Pon-chan, who is still sleeping, there’s food and water, Rio might have left it before he left for part-time. 

Ren noticed the movie tape on the table, and remembered the reason why he can’t sleep last night, and later, he will be going to meet Nayuta. “What will I do? Should I confess? But what if...” Ren said and stop as he doesn’t want to be rejected by Nayuta. But he remembered what Wataru said last night, as Ren finished what he is eating, he decided that he will tell Nayuta what he feels. 

\----- 

Nayuta noticed the movie cd at the table, it was the one that was played on the city last time. It must be Miyuki who left it, he silently took it and watch it, as he wants to know something from there. As he watch it, he feel irritated, annoyed, confused, but then, when it is the time when both the main realized their feelings, Nayuta think about Ren, all he can think about is Ren. All the lines said on the movie, how the main male lead think about his feelings, makes Nayuta understand what is happening to him, and his feelings. But he think about what will Ren feel, will Ren be the same as the heroine, make him feel how to be loved, how important he is. Nayuta is afraid that he might get hurt, but still he hold on this little hope, so he grab his phone and sent a message to Ren to meet him. He will do this, now or never. 

\----- 

Ren run towards Tokyo Tower, it took him lots of time to choose what to wear, he don’t want to just wear clothes that will make him weird, he will meet Nayuta! So he wear the clothes that his bandmates said that look good on him before. As he took the elevator going up to the tower, Ren check the time, it’s 5 minutes before 6pm. He just hope that there are not that so many people up there. 

As he exit from the elevator, Ren was surprised as there are not much people there, he tried to walk and look for Nayuta. When he saw him, he was frozen, he look the back of the silver-haired man, the orange colored light coming from the sunset is reflecting on his hair. Ren observe him, he stand so firm that when someone saw him, they will be afraid to approach him, his black long coat looks good on him. 

“I love you..” Ren whispered, he immediately put a hand on his mouth, did he just confess? Ren went to look at Nayuta as if he heard him, Nayuta turn around and saw him, their eyes lock for a second before Nayuta speak. 

“Oi, Nanahoshi, what are you standing there?” Nayuta called out to him and went close to where he stand. Nayuta brows furrowed as he look at Ren. “Is something wrong?” Nayuta examine Ren, he look at the small sweats on his forehead, he must have run here as it seems that he got late. Nayuta checked out Ren clothes, hmm, he did wear something nice, not a shirt with that hero he like. But what Nayuta noticed the most is his eyes, it stares at him like he is something so precious, it sparkles, those purple eyes. 

What happen next surprised Nayuta, as Ren suddenly cry. He doesn’t know what to do, he tried to look around, but the people are busy and unable to notice them, he saw that you can give a handkerchief but then he doesn’t have one, with no other option, he touch Ren’s face, and with his hand, he slowly wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“What are you crying for?! Why are you crying?!” Nayuta asked him, as he continue to wipe Ren’s tears. “Come here.” Nayuta then, drag Ren and they went to a corner where there are not much people around. 

Nayuta frowned as he look on Ren, he wait for him to calm down. “So, what is that?” Nayuta asked Ren. 

Ren exhaled and look up to Nayuta, “I have something to say to you, Nayuta-kun.” 

“Well, I have something I need to say to you too.” Nayuta replied, Ren tilted his head. 

“Let me tell it first!” Ren lightly yelled. 

“Hah! No, let me tell it first!” Nayuta yelled too. Ren pop his cheeks and he opened his mouth, Nayuta’s went wide and he also open his mouth. 

“I love you!” “I love Nayuta-kun!” they both yelled at the same time. 

Nayuta and Ren stares at each other after yelling their feelings. 

“Na-Nayuta-kun loves me?” Ren can’t believe at what Nayuta just said to him. 

“Right. Well, it seems that you love me too.” Nayuta replied as he look on the other side, now, both of them have some shade of red on their faces. There are silence for a few minutes, before Nayuta speak again. 

“You know, I don’t exactly know what love is. But then, you are one thing that I can’t shake off, I keep thinking about you. The walls I build around me, you slowly break those. I never felt that love thing, but when I met you, I realized that love is still there. You made me feel it, Nanahoshi Ren.” Nayuta slowly took both of Ren’s hand and lightly squeeze it. 

Ren softly look at Nayuta, he knows that Nayuta got a not-so-good childhood. Nayuta never got any love, while he was surrounded with it due to his parents. As he look on Nayuta after he heard what he said, Ren hug him tight. 

“I’m glad. I’m glad that I was able to make you feel that, Nayuta-kun. I’m not really good with communicating with others, but Nayuta-kun makes me have this confidence. You are always there when I doubt myself, always there to pull me on the stage. That’s why, I want to do everything I can to help you too! And I will be happy to be that person to love you! I will give you all the love you need!” Ren said as he continue to hug Nayuta tightly. 

Nayuta felt that a smile has formed on his face as he slowly put his arms around Ren, he embraces him tightly. So this is what an embrace felt like, a hug from the person who loves you. 

They part for a second to look at each other, Ren smiled at Nayuta, Nayuta’s eyes stare at him, and Ren can see how Nayuta loves him. Ren then gently pet him in the spot between his two hair tufts. 

“What?” Nayuta was confused for a second there. 

“Hehe, I always want to do this.” Ren smiled at him as he continue to pet Nayuta. 

Nayuta smirked and put his hand on Ren’s hair and ruffled it. “Well, I do want to do this too.” 

“Wa-wait, Nayuta-kun, my hair will be a mess.” Ren tried to stop Nayuta, when Nayuta let go, Ren slowly fix his hair. 

Nayuta then turn to look outside. “Come here, Nanahoshi.” He slowly drag Ren close to the glass window. 

Ren eyes went wide, as the sky is now dark with the stars showing on it. “Wow! I never tried to go here at the Tokyo Tower but it’s pretty!” Then Ren look below and saw the lights from the buildings. “Look, Nayuta-kun, it seems that there are stars down there too!” 

Nayuta take a look, and yes, it seems that there are stars up and down. But when he look at Ren, it seems that there are stars next to him too. Nayuta tightly hold Ren’s hand, which Ren did the same thing and look at Nayuta and smiled. 

Nayuta silently promised that he will protect Ren, and continue to learn from him, how to be loved. And Ren also silently promised that he will make sure that Nayuta will get all the love from this world, which he wasn’t able to get when he was young. They will both love each other to the fullest.


End file.
